Losu nie oszukasz
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Harry pokonał Voldemorta i przeżył... chociaż nie powinien był. Nie takie było jego przeznaczenie. Można próbować oszukać los, ale konsekwencje takiego uczynku... Napisane przed wydaniem szóstego tomu - Dumbledore żyje.


_**Od tłumaczki**_

_Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu fanfikowi, tłumaczonemu przez dobre... dziewięć?! miesięcy, wrócę do starej tradycji zamieszczania tłumaczeń miniaturek w niedziele. Może nie w każdą jedną, ale chociaż w niektóre..._

_"Cheating Fate" jest jednym z pierwszych fanfików, które czytałam w oryginale, a ponieważ miałam wówczas brzydki zwyczaj, który został mi niestety do dzisiaj, polegający na nieczytaniu słów odautorskich :-P, nie wiedziałam, że tekst ten powstał pod wpływem fanfika autorstwa fyre, "Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been?" (w moim przekładzie jako "Czy jesteś lub kiedykolwiek byłeś?"). Dopiero gdy zabrałam się za tłumaczenie niniejszego tekstu, przeczytałam również przedmowę autorki i zdumiałam się, że jest to inspiracja inną miniaturką, co ciekawsze: jedną z tych, które jakiś czas wcześniej przetłumaczyłam. Podobieństwa początku tego fanfika do tamtego są bardzo wyraźne, ale niepowiedziane przecież, że dwie osoby nie mogły niezależnie wpaść na taki sam pomysł... Jak widać, w tym konkretnym przypadku nie wpadły. Co, oddając boskie Bogu, a cesarskie cesarzowi, niniejszym ogłaszam również czytelnikom przekładu mego autorstwa._

_Życzę miłej zabawy (o ile można tak powiedzieć przy równie przygnębiającym opowiadaniu...)._

_Nakago_

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Cheating Fate__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Bil__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

* * *

Losu nie oszukasz

* * *

* * *

Odgłosy bitwy nadal niosły się po lesie, ale na polanie było spokojnie. Severus, dygocący po _Cruciatusie_, umazany krwią i potem, zmusił swój wyczerpany umysł do zrozumienia tego, co widział.

Voldemort nie żył.

Kolana ugięły się pod nim i prawie upadł, czując wszechogarniającą ulgę. Voldemort nie żył, odszedł, został pokonany - i Severus był wolny. Wlepił wzrok w pozostałości Czarnego Pana: jeden z najpotężniejszych współczesnych czarodziejów stanowił teraz bezładną stertę leżącą na kamieniach jak niepotrzebna nikomu szmaciana lalka wyrzucona przez rozpuszczone dziecko. Nareszcie, nareszcie martwy.

Co oznaczało...

Rzucił się do pracy, energicznie przeszukując pozostałości budynku. Pośpiesznie przeciskał się między zwałami gruzu, używając resztek magii do odpychania kamiennych bloków. Tak wiele mocy zostało tu uwolnionej, nieokiełznanej, brutalnej mocy. Gdyby wiedział, że chłopak był tak potężny, mógłby nieco powstrzymać się z prowokowaniem go. To południe było dziwnie jasne, zupełnie jakby słońce wyjrzało zza chmur po burzy, chociaż nie padało tu od całych tygodni.

Tam! Smuga krwi na kamieniu, migotanie światła na szarych szatach. Severus upadł na kolana przy boku Pottera, nie tracąc czasu na przyglądanie się ranom chłopaka jak jakiś głupi Puchon, tylko od razu rzucając zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Pracując szybko, lecz spokojnie, wydobył swą małą kolekcję podstawowych eliksirów leczniczych, odnalazł w sobie każdy najmniejszy okruch magii i zaczął walczyć o uratowanie życia Chłopcu, Który Ocalił Nas Wszystkich. Nie był uzdrowicielem, ale mógł przynajmniej powstrzymać chłopaka od umierania na tyle długo, żeby ktoś ich znalazł.

Potter poruszył się słabo, usiłując odepchnąć jego ręce.

- Vol-demort? - wyszeptał z trudem.

- Nie żyje, Potter. A ty się nie ruszaj!

Wzrok chłopca skupił się na nim, zezując przez szczątki okularów. Jedna soczewka pokryta była siateczką pęknięć, a drugiej w ogóle brakowało; twarz była pocięta rozbitym szkłem. Głupi chłopak, nawet nie nałożył na okulary zaklęcia niełamliwości. Miał pieprzone szczęście, że nie stracił oka.

- Nie żyje? - Głos zadrżał mu niepewnie.

- Nie żyje, Potter - odwarknął. - Zupełnie jak ty będziesz, jeśli nie przestaniesz się ruszać.

Ale Potter drgnął jeszcze mocniej; Severus z trudem przełknął przekleństwo. Czy ten cholerny chłopak nie mógł posłuchać rozkazu nawet wtedy, gdy miało to uratować jego parszywą skórę? Potter patrzył za Severusa, podnosząc słabo jedną rękę, jakby chciał przywitać kogoś, kto stał tuż przy ramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, zastanawiając się, kto mógłby podejść tak blisko i nie dać się usłyszeć... ale nikogo tam nie było.

Bulgoczący kaszel kazał mu się natychmiast odwrócić z powrotem.

- Jasny szlag, Potter, nie po to tak długo utrzymywałem cię przy życiu, żebyś mi tu teraz zdechł!

Pracował gorączkowo, starając się przywrócić sponiewieranemu ciału coś na kształt egzystencji, podczas gdy chłopak opierał się, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Jak w kimś tak chudym mogło być tyle krwi?

- Syriusz? Syriusz!

Potter się uśmiechał.

- A niech cię, Potter, Black też nie żyje, _nie ruszaj się_!

- Chcę tylko iść do domu - mruknął chłopak żałośnie, na wpół przymykając oczy. - Pozwól mi iść do domu. Czy nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co chcieli? Nie potrzebują mnie już. Puść mnie do domu. Proszę? - W końcu jednak przestał walczyć.

- Jak już będziesz żywy, to będziesz mógł sobie iść, gdzie chcesz - warknął Severus.

I w końcu krew przestała płynąć, a ciało chłopaka zaczęło się leczyć. Bachor przeżyje do czasu przybycia uzdrowiciela. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał chłopcu w oczy, nie spodziewając się zobaczyć w nich wdzięczności czy choćby nawet przytomnego wyrazu. Zaskoczył go widok niespokojnego rumieńca na nagle pobladłej twarzy.

- Dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan iść do domu? - wyszeptał Potter smutno, patrząc ponad ramieniem Severusa.

Severus znowu się odwrócił, tym razem powoli, wcale nie chcąc wiedzieć, co ma za sobą. Stały tam trzy osoby, James i Lily Potter oraz Syriusz Black, ze zrozpaczonymi minami. Black rzucił Severusowi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, podczas gdy Potterowie tylko spoglądali na niego smutno. Duchy często pojawiały się na polach bitew, ale dlaczego...? Wtedy trójka zmarłych rozwiała się w powietrzu, a Severus ponownie odwrócił się ku Potterowi, który patrzył na niego z taką rozpaczą, że Severus prawie go przeprosił, chociaż nigdy nie przepraszał i nawet nie miał pojęcia, za co miałby przepraszać.

_Dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan iść do domu?_

_Czy nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co chcieli?_

_Nie potrzebują mnie już._

Próbowali chwalić go za utrzymanie Pottera przy życiu, lecz on ich zignorował i poszedł złożyć ostatni raport Albusowi zanim cały czarodziejski świat rzuci się w wir dzikiego świętowania. Zaraz po tym, jak posprzątano po bitwie, a ranni zostali otoczeni opieką, świat nagrodził swoich bohaterów. Ku najgłębszemu zniesmaczeniu Severusa, on sam był jednym z nich. Ku jego kompletnemu zaskoczeniu, został powitany oklaskami.

Siedział w tłumie, z nachmurzoną miną ściskając otrzymany medal, i przyglądał się Potterowi przyjmującemu własne nagrody, każdy możliwy zaszczyt, jaki byli w stanie złożyć na jego chudych ramionach. Potter uśmiechał się do zgromadzonych osób, które zaczęły wiwatować, gdy triumfalnym gestem uniósł w górę jedno ze swoich odznaczeń. Czy wyłącznie Severus widział, że ten uśmiech nie sięgał oczu chłopca?

_Puść mnie do domu. Proszę?_

Po rozdaniu nagród odbyło się przyjęcie dla bohaterów i "ważnych" ludzi. Niestety, Severus został mianowany bohaterem. Ukrył się w cieniu, z pogardą obserwując kłębiącą się masę czarodziejów. Śmiali się, rozmawiali i tańczyli jakby nie było żadnej wojny, jakby ostatnie ofiary nie zostały pogrzebane ledwie dzień wcześniej. Jakby w Świętym Mungo nie było pełno tych na wpół martwych, jak Minerwa, albo szalonych, jak Granger. Jakby teraz, kiedy nie rzucał już na świat swego cienia, Voldemort nie był wart pamięci. Głupcy.

Potter i Albus stali nieopodal, otoczeni przez sympatyków. Chłopak rozmawiał i śmiał się, i odgrywał rolę bohatera, ale w oczach miał pustkę, w jego postawie znać było wyczerpanie, zaś mowa ciała krzyczała o uczuciu osaczenia. Severus nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem przekonano uzdrowicieli do pozwolenia mu na uczestnictwo w tej nonsensownej farsie. Potter był zaskakująco dobrym aktorem i żaden z łaszących się do niego idiotów nie zauważył, że coś było nie w porządku. Albus jednak powinien był. Severus czekał, aż dyrektor coś zrobi, coś powie; czekał, aż uratuje chłopca. Lecz Albus tylko się uśmiechnął, częstując Pottera cytrynowym dropsem, a potem odszedł porozmawiać w kimś innym.

Severus nigdy nie myślał o Albusie gorzej niż w tamtej chwili.

Wysunął się ze swego kąta, samotna chmura burzowa przecinająca tęczę, i podszedł do Pottera.

- Panie Potter! - warknął dokładnie tym samym tonem, jakim przemówiłby do ucznia, który właśnie wysadził kociołek w powietrze. - Dlaczego pan nie odpoczywa?

Potter wyglądał na wzruszająco uradowanego jego widokiem.

- Ja...

- Do domu! Dopiero co pokonał pan Czarnego Pana i potrzebuje pan odpoczynku. - Obrzucił nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem kłębiących się wokół sympatyków, z których część pośpieszyła sprawdzić jego zarzuty. Potraktował ich szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Odprowadzę pana i upewnię się, że się pan nie "zgubi". - Doskonała wymówka, aby uciec z tej śmiesznej uroczystości.

- Tak, panie profesorze - odparł Potter potulnie, z wyraźną ulgą. Podążył śladem nauczyciela, gdy ten przecierał drogę ku wyjściu.

Aportowali się tak blisko, jak to tylko było możliwe, potężnie zabezpieczonego mieszkania Pottera. Severus bez słowa zaprowadził go do drzwi, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Panie profesorze? - Zatrzymał się wpół kroku, zerkając na chłopaka. - Dziękuję.

Severus odmaszerował sztywnym krokiem, wyrażając postawą lekceważenie.

*******

Od strony grupki nauczycieli siedzącej po drugiej stronie pokoju dobiegał śmiech zalewający Severusa mdlącą falą sentymentalizmu. Patrzył krzywo na kolegów po fachu i próbował ich ignorować ze zwykłą łatwością nabytą poprzez długą, pełną milczącego cierpienia praktykę. Albus nalegał, aby całe obecne w zamku grono pedagogiczne spotykało się codziennie na nieformalnych zebraniach, a Severusowi jakoś nigdy nie udało się go przekonać, żeby go z tych praktyk wykluczył. Z tego powodu każdego dnia roku szkolnego był narażony na idiotyczne plotkowanie i bezmyślną paplaninę, jakby już uczniowie nie dostarczali mu tego w nadmiarze. Jednak Albus nalegał, a czego Albus chciał, to Albus otrzymywał... ponieważ Severus zawdzięczał mu dosłownie wszystko. To Albus uchronił go przed Azkabanem i dał mu drugą szansę oraz możliwość zrobienia co tylko w jego mocy, aby zadośćuczynić za wcześniej popełnione błędy. I tak, dla Albusa, Severus siedział w pokoju nauczycielskim, w odległym kącie zajmując się lekturą i starannie izolując się od trajkoczących profesorów.

Lecz od końca wojny jakby trudniej było ich ignorować. Głośniej rozmawiali, więcej się śmiali, wznosili wiwaty, czytając gazety. W ich wymuszonym śmiechu pobrzmiewała desperacja, grająca mu na nerwach, radość wiwatów trąciła sztucznością. To wszystko było szczere, owszem, ale miało w sobie szczyptę histerii. Brakowało łez, wybuchów gniewu lub bólu, mimo że niewielu z nich udało się przetrwać wojnę bez strat.

Przedstawiali czarodziejski świat w miniaturze: szaleństwo świętowania, desperacką, rozpaczliwą zabawę. Gardził nimi. Próbowali zapomnieć, próbowali zignorować wojnę, a ponieważ tak bardzo się starali, udawało im się. Zapominali o całym tym bólu, całym tym cierpieniu i strachu, i okropieństwie, i poświęceniu. Jakby to była tylko opowieść albo jakaś wyjątkowo realistyczna gra, która się skończyła i nie miała już znaczenia. Chciał na nich nakrzyczeć, zwymyślać za bycie kretynami i durniami. Gdyby zapomnieli, jak mogliby się bronić w następnym takim przypadku? Ludzie _umarli_ za ich wolność, a oni teraz lekceważyli zapłaconą cenę, zatracając się w orgii beztroski. Głupcy, wszyscy razem i każdy z osobna.

Drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka Albusa, któremu jak zwykle błyszczały oczy. Severus spojrzał w dół, na swoją książkę, aby ukryć opanowującą go falę złości. Nawet Albus, chociaż powinien być _mądrzejszy_, pozwolił się ogarnąć zapomnieniu. Podniósł wzrok, gdy Albus rozpoczął przemowę, i zaskoczyło go, że w pokoju znajdował się również Bachor, Który Ocalił Świat.

- Wszyscy znacie Harry'ego Pottera, jak sądzę - oznajmił Albus w ramach wstępu.

Rozległy się chichoty - każdy, to _nie znał_ Pottera, musiał przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat ukrywać się z zamkniętymi oczyma i palcami w uszach na samym dnie bagna.

- Pan Potter zostanie z nami przez jakiś czas, aby mieć możliwość powrotu do zdrowia z dala od jego pełnych uwielbienia fanów. Proszę, abyście nikogo nie informowali o jego pobycie tutaj; jestem przeświadczony, iż wszyscy życzymy mu jak najlepiej.

Zastanawiając się odruchowo, czyim pomysłem było sprowadzenie Pottera (niegdyś byłby przekonany, że to sprawka Albusa, teraz jednak nie był tego taki pewny), Severus z pogardą przez chwilę obserwował, jak chłopaka momentalnie otoczyli trajkoczący nauczyciele, a potem wrócił do książki, starając się ich nie słyszeć.

Pół rozdziału później zauważony kątem oka ruch kazał mu oderwać wzrok od kartek i spojrzeć w górę. Okazało się, że profesorowie wrócili na swoje miejsca, zaś Potter, który bez silenia się na prośby mógł mieć każdy fotel w pokoju, zajmował właśnie drugie z pary krzeseł w zacisznym kącie Severusa. Nie spojrzał w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, lecz usiadł po cichu, zgarbiony, i spod przymkniętych powiek z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się radosnemu świętowaniu.

- Potter - odezwał się złowrogim tonem Severus, mając na końcu języka zjadliwą zniewagę. Zamierzał mu powiedzieć, że jakkolwiek dziwiło go, iż ktokolwiek z własnej woli siadał koło niego, to Bachor, Który Przeżył nie spodziewał się chyba, że jest tam mile widziany. Kiedy jednak Potter spojrzał na niego, głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Oczy chłopaka nie były dosłownie martwe. Severus nie wiedział, jak je określić: nie zagubione, nie nawiedzone, nie pozbawione życia... ale prawie. Potter szybko to zamaskował, ale Severus widział wystarczająco wiele. Wystarczająco wiele, aby zrozumieć, że siedzący koło niego chłopiec nie powinien był przeżyć. Zwykle nie wierzył w los czy przeznaczenie, wiedział jednak, że Potter powinien był wtedy zginąć, na tamtym polu bitwy. To dlatego zjawili się tam jego rodzice, żeby zabrać swego syna ze sobą. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył miał umrzeć, nie miał żyć tak długo. To, co zostało, było zaledwie konturem, cieniem, duszą do granic możliwości rozciągniętą między dwoma światami.

Severus raptownie wstał i opuścił pokój nauczycielski w głośnym łopocie szat. Dopiero po dotarciu do swych bezpiecznych komnat zorientował się, że zostawił książkę. Z jakiegoś powodu wcale się tym nie przejął. Usiadłszy przy kominku, wlepił wzrok w migoczące płomienie. Czuł znienawidzoną, dobrze mu znaną winę. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że poczuje ją z powodu Jamesa Pottera, choć w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat niechętnie przyznał przed sobą, że Harry Potter _nie był_ swoim ojcem. Nadal pozostawał aroganckim, lekkomyślnym Gryfonem, naturalnie, takim jednak, z powodu którego Severus był w stanie czuć się winnym.

Winnym, ponieważ to Severus uratował chłopakowi życie, to Severus nie pozwolił mu umrzeć, nie pozwolił mu odejść. To z winy Severusa oczy Pottera wyglądały starzej niż oczy Albusa; stare, znużone, gotowe odpocząć. Na Severusie ciążyło wiele win: był winny przyłączenia się do Czarnego Pana, winny cierpienia tych, których ranił, i śmierci tych, których zabił, których nie uratował, tych dzieci, które zginęły, bo nie zdołał im przekazać dostatecznej wiedzy... Lecz nigdy wcześniej nie czuł winy z powodu uratowania komuś życia.

Tej nocy nie spał dobrze. Rankiem znalazł swoją książkę tam, gdzie siedział poprzedniego dnia.

Czas mijał, a Potter wciąż siadał obok niego - dlaczego? pozostali uwielbiali go, byliby zachwyceni jego towarzystwem, dlaczego więc musiał siadać koło Severusa? - i to bolało. Poczucie winy powodowało, że był nieprzyjemny. Chłopak zawsze milczał i starał się nie rzucać w oczy; Severus za to mówił dużo, prowokował i szydził, próbował go odstraszyć. Za każdym razem gdy widział Pottera, czuł nowe ukłucie winy, wiedząc to, czego nikt inny, nawet Albus, zdawał się nie dostrzegać: że Potter był żywym trupem, jego czas się skończył, miał w sobie tylko pustkę. Niewiele spośród innych zbrodni Severusa prześladowało go w ten sposób, pojawiając się przed nim każdego dnia i w kółko o sobie przypominając. Zwykle wracały do niego jedynie jako wspomnienia, o których, dla zachowania zdrowych zmysłów, był w stanie zmusić się niemal zapomnieć. Lecz Potter po prostu nie chciał odejść.

Severus był w paskudnym nastroju i jego koledzy po fachu starannie go unikali... ale Potterowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Właściwie - mimo że dla innych zawsze był uprzejmy, śmiał się z nimi i uśmiechał, jak na prawdziwego bohatera przystało - Severusowi wydawało się, że Potter uznaje go za swego jedynego przyjaciela. Chociaż nie, _przyjaciel_ to przesada. _Sprzymierzeniec_ był lepszym słowem; towarzysz broni, z którym razem stawiał czoła wspólnemu wrogowi: reszcie świata. To nawet miało sens. Oni - chłopiec, który nie powinien żyć, i szpieg, który nigdy nie chciał być bohaterem - obaj ugrzęźli głęboko w tej wojnie i nadal opłakiwali zmarłych, sam fakt, że była wojna, ból i strach, i gniew, utratę niewinności. Samotni pośród otaczających ich osób, oni opłakiwali.

Najgorsze było to, że Potter nigdy nie patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Przez to Severus był jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny, wiedział bowiem, że to on był winny tej kolejnej pozycji na liście jego porażek. To była jego wina.

Jako że Albus zdawał się być ślepy na wszystko dokoła, Severus był zaskoczony, kiedy dyrektor zganił go za branie Pottera na cel jego złego nastroju.

- Najwyższy czas, abyś porzucił tę nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera - upomniał go łagodnie. - To niesprawiedliwe, że kontynuujesz tę waśń, nienawidząc Harry'ego.

Prawdę mówiąc, Severusowi całkiem długą chwilę usiłował sobie przypomnieć, do czego właściwie Albus pił. Nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera? Co? Ach, to. Ale przecież to nie był powód, przez który naskakiwał na Pottera.

Wymamrotał coś pojednawczo i poszedł dalej. Miał ochotę się roześmiać: Albus nareszcie spadł z piedestału, w końcu okazał się słaby i ludzki. Nie mógł jednak się śmiać, ponieważ był mu potrzebny właśnie Albus w roli nadnaturalnej mocy, ponieważ był mu potrzebny Albus - wszechmocny dyrektor, potrafiący rozwiązać każdy problem, ponieważ potrzebował Albusa, aby to _naprawił_. Potrzebował Albusa, który zająłby się jego pomyłką i ją zlikwidował, i pomógłby chłopcu, i uwolnił Severusa od winy, i sprawił, żeby wszystko było, jak powinno.

Tylko że już nie pokładał w Albusa wiary.

*******

W "Proroku Codziennym" ukazał się kolejny artykuł o ach-jakże-cudownym Chłopcu, Który Uratował Nas Wszystkich. Severus z pogardą przebiegł wzrokiem zapisaną kwiecistym stylem stronę, po czym rzucił gazetę Potterowi na kolana. Potter, który akurat przyglądał się czterem nauczycielom zebranym wokół kominka, podskoczył na krześle i spojrzał na w dół, na dziennik.

- Nadal robią z ciebie znakomitość, Potter - warknął Severus, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Potter skrzywił się, wlepiwszy wzrok na gazetę, lecz po chwili z zaciętą miną zaczął ją czytać.

Severus przestał się nim interesować. Rozglądając się po pokoju, uniósł do ust filiżankę parującej herbaty. Wpadł mu w oko egzemplarz "Proroka" należący do Filiusa. Zmarszczył brwi. Do artykułu dołączone było zdjęcie - w gazecie Filiusa było to zdjęcie bohatera, uśmiechającego się i machającego do czytelników. Ale w egzemplarzu Severusa - spojrzał Potterowi ponad ramieniem, aby się upewnić, że nie miał przywidzeń - wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Tam chłopak siedział odwrócony plecami do czytelnika, ze znużeniem opierając się o krawędź fotografii. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od zdjęcia, dopóki z zadumy nie wyrwał go drwiący śmiech Pottera.

- Olśniewające pokonanie przez Pottera Czarnego Pana oraz jego wybitna odwaga czynią z niego uosobienie cech Gryffindoru. - Severus sądził, że wyłącznie on potrafi zacytować jakiś tekst z taką dawką sarkazmu. - Widać, że nie mają o tym pojęcia - ciągnął chłopak gorzko. - Domy nic nie znaczą. - Spojrzał na Severusa zmęczonymi oczyma. - Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie.

Severusowi nie opadła szczęka; nie wypuścił z dłoni filiżanki. Po prostu znieruchomiał, gapiąc się na Pottera. Ale Potter nawet na niego nie patrzył - przyglądał się pozostałym nauczycielom, myślami wyraźnie będąc bardzo daleko. Coś błysnęło w tych utkwionych w oddali zielonych oczach, coś jakby ból albo złość...

- Nienawidzę domów - wysyczał chłopak cicho, z dzikim gniewem w głosie. - Nienawidzę Voldemorta i idiotów, którzy uważają mnie za jakiegoś bohatera. Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy uważają, że wojna się skończyła, tylko dlatego, że pokonaliśmy Voldemorta. Nienawidzę być sławnym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. - Zamknął oczy i osunął się na krzesło. - Jestem taki zmęczony tymi wszystkimi etykietkami.

Wyrzuciwszy to z siebie, chłopak uciekł z pokoju, prawie bezgłośnie łopocząc szatą. Nauczyciele w drugim kącie komnaty nie zauważyli, że wyszedł.

Severus patrzył na puste krzesło i próbował nie myśleć. Jakiś czas później spytał Albusa o tę kwestię Slytherinu.

- To jak najbardziej prawda - zapewnił go Albus radośnie. - Martwił się, że wówczas stanie się taki, jak Tom Riddle. Jednak wybrał Gryffindor, a, jak m u powiedziałem, to nasze _wybory_ świadczą o tym, kim naprawdę jesteśmy.

Ta niedbała, niezamierzona, bezmyślna zniewaga sprawiła, że z czystej wściekłości Severus na moment przestał wyraźnie widzieć. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Potter tak się rozgniewał

"Wybrał Gryffindor". Jakby to, że nie trafił do Slytherinu, było jedynym, co uratowało Pottera od stania się drugim Voldemortem. Jakby wszyscy Ślizgoni byli nikczemni i źli; nieważne, że Severus przez pół życia pracował na niekorzyść Voldemorta, nieważne, że Draco i Blaise pełnili w Zakonie ważne role, nieważne, że to parszywy Pettigrew - _Gryfon_ - sprowadził Voldemorta z powrotem.

Etykietki. Ludzie przyklejają ci etykietkę i sądzą, że wszystko o tobie wiedzą. I co gorsza powiedział to _Albus_, Albus, który niby był taki mądry, który miał być ponad małostkowością i idiotyzmami, który miał być uosobieniem Dobra, który _nie powinien_ tak twierdzić. Albus był wielkim, mądrym przywódcą, którego wszyscy podziwiali, więc skoro _on_ wierzył w etykietki i uprzedzenia, to jakie szanse mieli pozostali? Severus poczuł, jak wali się cały jego świat: Albus był zawodny i głupi, a ten rozpuszczony, arogancki gryfoński bachor, Potter - Potter! - okazywał więcej rozumu od niego.

Czy właśnie o to walczyli? O etykietki, o uprzedzenia i idiotyzmy?

*******

Severus nie był świadom - dość miał własnych zmartwień, aby jeszcze zaprzątać sobie głowę poczynaniami Pottera - że Potter poprosił, aby nagrobek jego wuja, ciotki i kuzyna został umieszczony na tym samym czarodziejskim cmentarzu, gdzie spoczywała znaczna część ofiar wojny. Knot z zapałem skorzystał z możliwości zrobienia czegoś dla wybawcy magicznego świata i wszystko załatwił. Severusa ani trochę to nie obchodziło - prawdopodobnie nigdy by się o tym nawet nie dowiedział - lecz kiedy Potter wybrał się w odwiedziny do zmarłych, Severus towarzyszył mu na prośbę Albusa. Poirytowany stratą całkiem niezłego popołudnia, pozwolił Potterowi oprowadzać się po cmentarzu, wlokąc się za nim niczym potępiona dusza.

Potter najpierw zatrzymał się przy paru grobach: Rona Weasleya, Alastora Moody'ego, kilku innych, których Severus znał; wszyscy zginęli podczas wojny. Tak wiele żywotów przepadło tylko dlatego, że Tom Riddle miał przykre dzieciństwo. Następnie, wahając się, jakby wcale nie miał ochoty tam się tam zbliżać, Potter z ociąganiem podszedł do nagrobka Dursleyów, prostego pomnika, na którym wyryte były trzy imiona wraz z nazwiskiem i odpowiadającymi im datami urodzin oraz śmierci. Długi czas milczał, wpatrując się w kamienną płytę. Później, zupełnie niespodziewanie, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł sobie. Severus podążył za nim z rezygnacją.

- Nienawidziłem ich - powiedział chłopak cichym, zmęczonym głosem - ale nie zasłużyli na to, żeby zabił ich Voldemort. Oni po prostu bali się rzeczy, których nie rozumieli.

- Nienawidziłeś ich? - powtórzył Severus szyderczo. - Dlaczegóż to? Czyżby nie udało im się spełnić każdego twego życzenia?

Potter zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Severus wpadł na niego. Chłopak odwrócił się, podniósł rękę i przyłożył dłoń do czoła Severusa.

Spadał, zupełnie jakby zaglądał do myślodsiewni. Miał jedynie mgnienie oka, aby zastanowić się _jak?_, a potem otoczyły go wspomnienia, wymazując wszelkie pytania.

_obelgi. zastraszanie (polowania na Harry'ego) i ból. samotność (chcę mieć przyjaciela, proszę). komórka (sypialnia). głód. ciężka praca w palących promieniach słońca. nienawidzili go, czemu, czemu, co on takiego zrobił? potępianie (ale przecież się starał, tak bardzo się starał). głód. ból. ubrania za duże na niego. kary za kłamanie (ale przecież mówił prawdę). usiłowanie być dobrym, usiłowanie sprawienia, aby go pokochali. żadnych prezentów, nawet na gwiazdkę. obowiązki, obowiązki, obowiązki (pracowanie tak ciężko, żeby im pokazać, że był dobry, że był godny pokochania, że nie był zły). obelgi, potępianie, kary (ale co on takiego zrobił?). rozpacz (świr, był świrem, zwykłym, bezużytecznym świrem). sypialnia, zakratowane okno, zamknięte na klucz drzwi. głód. złość. _gdzie są dobre wspomnienia? zastanawiał się gorączkowo severus, próbując odzyskać równowagę. _dobre? dobry dzień to taki, kiedy można uniknąć bicia, można dostać wystarczająco dużo do jedzenia na kolację, można nie zostać zwymyślanym za coś, czego się nie zrobiło..._

Potter zabrał rękę i Severus chwiejnie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Chłopak odwrócił się, rozejrzał po cmentarzu. Severus poczuł, że jego nogi zmieniły się w galaretę. Ledwie dowlókł się do jakiegoś nagrobka, na którym usiadł ciężko, podczas gdy jego umysł nadal usiłował wyłowić jakiś sens ze wspomnień Pottera.

_To_ było doskonałe życie doskonałego Pottera? Ci koszmarni mugole byli jedyną rodziną, jaką kiedykolwiek znał? _To_ byli ludzie, których czarodziejski świat czcił jako opiekunów jego zbawcy? Wlepił wzrok w plecy Pottera. Naraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele odebrał chłopakowi, gdy go uratował i powstrzymał jego rodziców od zabrania go ze sobą.

- Zawsze się zastanawiałem - odezwał się Potter niespodziewanie - czy Dumbledore wiedział, jacy oni byli. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy _wiedział_, co oznaczało odsyłanie mnie do nich. - Spojrzał na Severusa oczyma stanowczo zbyt postarzałymi. - Nigdy nie odważyłem się go o to zapytać.

I Severus, patrząc na chłopca ze swego kamiennego siedziska, wiedział, że on też nigdy nie spyta.

Nie potrafił już nienawidzić Pottera. Nie umiał zmusić się do nienawidzenia chłopca, który był narzędziem, zupełnie jak on sam, tyle że niewinnym. Zaczął spędzać w pokoju nauczycielskim więcej czasu, bo mógł tam siedzieć obok Pottera; czuł ulgę, przebywając w towarzystwie kogoś, kto nie zwariował na punkcie świętowania, kto pamiętał, że była wojna. Zniewagi Severusa stały się dziwną formą niemal przyjaznego porozumiewania się.

Chłopakowi się nie polepszało - zdaniem Severusa było wręcz przeciwnie, lecz nikt poza nim nie pozwolił sobie na zauważenie czegokolwiek. Bezradnie obserwował, jak z chłopakiem było coraz gorzej; nie wiedział, co robić. Dlaczego Albus niczego nie spostrzegł? Potter prawie się już nie uśmiechał, nawet kiedy odgrywał rolę zwycięskiego bohatera. Pozostali mogli tego nie rozumieć, jednak dla Severusa było jasne, że chłopak pragnął być gdzie indziej, że jego serce było z jego rodzicami w innym świecie. Lecz Severus wiedział również, że Potter nie popełniłby samobójstwa, nawet jeśli powinien już nie żyć. Potter odegrałby rolę, do której kreowania go zmuszono, odgrywałby bohatera, byłby odważny dla świata, który świętował zbyt zażarcie, aby tylko zapomnieć. Severus w duchu wściekał się na nich, że zmuszali zmęczonego, bezdomnego chłopca, ledwie osiemnastoletniego, do życia i dźwigania wszystkich ich nadziei.

Albus, pełen samozadowolenia, poklepał Severusa po plecach, zachwycony, że on i Potter najwyraźniej zostali przyjaciółmi. Severus ukrył pogardliwy uśmieszek i zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy Albus zaraził się ślepotą typową dla zwykłych idiotów. Lepiej było zastanawiać się nad tym, niż brać pod uwagę, że mógł być to po prostu brak troski o dwa narzędzia, które nie były już przydatne. Lepiej było zastanawiać się nad tym, niż patrzeć w zagubione oczy Pottera i myśleć, że Albus to widział, tylko zwyczajnie się nie przejmował. Nie potrafił dłużej szanować Albusa, gdy oczy Pottera, w których powinno być widać poczucie zdrady, ujawniały jedynie pełną zrezygnowania akceptację. Nie potrafił dłużej czuć niczego poza gniewem z powodu chłopca - tylko _chłopca_ - który wcale nie był zaskoczony, że został użyty i porzucony.

Musiał coś z tym zrobić, znaleźć jakiś sposób na naprawienie popełnionego przez siebie błędu, zrobić coś, co powinno należeć do Albusa. Lecz on nie był Albusem, nie był żadnym wielkim czarodziejem Światła, umiejącym naprawiać takie rzeczy. Był jedynie cynicznym, sarkastycznym Mistrzem Eliksirów; potrafił uwarzyć eliksir, który łagodził wilkołactwo, ale nie potrafił uleczyć ludzkiego serca. Nie wiedział nawet, jak choćby zacząć sprzątać ten bałagan, ponieważ żadna z jego zdolności nie należała do dziedziny interakcji międzyludzkich. Znał tylko jeden sposób, w jaki mógł przestawić wszystko na właściwe tory.

Severus otworzył przejście przez tarcze ochronne broniące dostępu do jego najbezpieczniejszego magazynu. Przeszedł przez niego, nie zwracając uwagi na rzadkie i drogie składniki, zamknięte niemal tak doskonale, jak Azkaban. Nie po nie przyszedł. Niewielki fragment regału odsunął się na bok, kiedy podniósł właściwą fiolkę, odsłaniając ukrytą za nim deskę, którą dotknął długim palcem. Tylko on mógł to otworzyć, jedynie on, i to wyłącznie wtedy, gdy był żywy i robił to nieprzymuszony. W każdym innym przypadku zaklęcia ochronne zniszczyłyby to, co było w środku, wraz ze sporą częścią pomieszczenia na zewnątrz skrytki. Możliwe, że było to nieco drastyczne rozwiązanie, lecz nie przeżył tylu lat jako szpieg dzięki temu, że był nieostrożny.

Maleńka szafka nie mieściła w sobie zbyt wiele. Parę składników eliksirów, za których posiadanie zostałby zabity. Nieliczne notatki i przepisy, jakich nie miało oglądać cudze oko; nie było ich dużo, bo większość przechowywał w głowie. Kilka nielegalnych eliksirów oraz trochę takich, które byłyby nielegalne, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że zostały wynalezione (Severus zgadzał się, że prawa generalnie należało przestrzegać, część przepisów uważał jednak za zwyczajnie śmieszne). Wziął małą kryształową fiolkę, w której znajdował się płyn tak przeźroczysty, że prawie niewidoczny, po czym zamknął szafkę.

Przyjrzał się buteleczce. Nikt nie wiedział, że Severus wynalazł ten eliksir; czasopisma branżowe z reguły nie podchodziły zbyt entuzjastycznie do nowych trucizn. Ale to był taki elegancki eliksir, wszystko jedno, do czego służył. Nie było na niego antidotum, żaden eliksir mu nie przeciwdziałał, żadne zaklęcie nie mogło go usunąć. Był praktycznie niewykrywalny przed spożyciem, o ile się akurat jego nie szukało, i całkowicie niewykrywalny po fakcie. Był bardzo szybko przyswajany przez organizm, a jeśli nawet zostawiał jakieś ślady, to znikały one pod wpływem jakiegokolwiek istniejącego zaklęcia diagnostycznego, toteż czary nic nie mogły znaleźć. Przebadał każdą jedną metodę wykrywania eliksirów i trucizn, o której wiedział, zarówno magiczną, jak mugolską, i wyszło na to, że ten wynalazek był niewykrywalny i niemożliwy do wyśledzenia. Doskonała broń zabójcy.

To było coś, czego nigdy nie dałby Voldemortowi, chociaż Czarny Pan potrafiłby to docenić. To było coś, czego nigdy nie zaproponowałby Albusowi, ponieważ Albus nie chciał wiedzieć o mrocznej stronie pracy Severusa. Mówił Severusowi, co chciał dostać, i Severus to robił. Albus nie czuł potrzeby dowiadywania się, czego te jego żądania czasem wymagały. Jak Potter, Severus był tylko narzędziem; to, co się z nim działo, nie miało żadnego znaczenia, dopóki nie wpływało na jego pracę (a przy tym, jak Severus tłumił emocje, istniała niemal pewność, że nie wpłynie to na jego pracę).

Potrząsnął fiolką i posępnie obserwował, jak eliksir nieszkodliwie obmywa ścianki naczynia. Nie był Albusem. Lecz był jedynym, który troszczył się na tyle, aby pomóc.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Severus wymaszerował z magazynu; szaty ponuro łopotały wokół jego kostek.

*******

Z kiepskich aktorów byli beznadziejni szpiedzy, a Severus był dobrym szpiegiem; nie było nawet cienia niepokoju w wyrazie jego twarzy lub gestach, kiedy z typową dla siebie niechęcią stawiał przed Potterem filiżankę herbaty. Potter podziękował mu tak cicho, że gdyby w pokoju nauczycielskim był ktoś jeszcze, jego głos zostałby całkowicie zagłuszony. W żaden sposób nie zareagowawszy na podziękowanie, Severus usiadł z rozmachem, sącząc własny napój i zaszczycając Pottera zwyczajową nachmurzoną miną.

Potter uniósł filiżankę i powąchał jej zawartość. Severus spojrzał na swój napój, obserwując chłopaka dyskretnie. Nie obawiał się wykrycia trucizny, przecież nie miała smaku ani zapachu, była niewykrywalna...

Wtedy Potter uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w przyglądające mu się ukradkiem oczy, a Severus poczuł lodowaty dreszcz zaskoczenia. Z trudem wypracowana samokontrola pozwoliła mu powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie, jednak... Potter wiedział. Potter wiedział, co było w tej filiżance. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale to było bez znaczenia: następny przystanek - Azkaban. Czekał teraz tylko na oskarżenia, gniew, nienawiść.

Potter wypił zawartość filiżanki do dna.

Nigdy potem nie potrafił powiedzieć, co powstrzymało wówczas jego szczękę od opadnięcia. Potter znowu spojrzał mu w oczy, a w jego wzroku było zaufanie. I wdzięczność. Później zaś, po raz pierwszy od początku wojny, Potter uśmiechnął się prawdziwym uśmiechem, taki, który od jego ust sięgnął do oczu.

- Dziękuję panu, profesorze.

Eliksir działał szybko i bezboleśnie. Upewnił się co do tego. Powieki chłopca opadły, kiedy pusta filiżanka uwolniła się z martwych palców i potoczyła się po blacie stołu, rozlewając na polerowanym drewnie kilka ostatnich kropel.

Na samej granicy słuchu pojawiły się głosy, znajome głosy, w których brzmiało czyste szczęście; sprawiły, że jakaś drobna część jego duszy miała ochotę szlochać. A potem odeszły i został tylko Severus, wpatrzony w delikatny uśmiech na nieżywej chłopięcej twarzy.

"Dziękuję panu, profesorze." Dziękuję, że mnie pan zabił.

Roześmiał się krótko i gorzko. To dziwne, nie czuł winy.

Dziękuję, że mnie pan uwolnił.

Pojawiły się pytania, oczywiście. Bohater czarodziejskiego świata nie mógł tak zwyczajnie paść trupem, nie powodując przy tym zamieszania. Severus uśmiechał się do siebie ironicznie - "Nadal jesteś znakomitością, Potter." Lecz może chłopak rzeczywiście nienawidził sławy, może uważałby całe to zamieszanie za coś śmiesznego. Może.

Śledztwa zakończyły się niczym, oczywiście. Eliksir Severusa był wszystkim tym, czym miał być, więc nie było żadnych śladów nieczystej gry, które mogłyby zostać wykryte. Wydawało się, jakby ciało Pottera nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyzdrowiało po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Chociaż został przesłuchany, nikt nie podejrzewał Severusa. Nikt poza Albusem.

Albus dopadł go na korytarzu; w jego oczach płonął słuszny gniew, który samego Voldemorta przyprawiłby o drżenie. Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać: Albus nie zatroszczył się o chłopca, kiedy ten żył, dlaczego więc miałby się teraz przejmować?

- Zabiłeś go. - To nie było oskarżenie, lecz zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu. - Tylko udawałeś, że się z nim zaprzyjaźniłeś.

Teraz już nie potrafił się powstrzymać: parsknął śmiechem, czując palące rozbawienie.

- Nigdy nie byłem jego przyjacielem, Albusie. Byliśmy wyłącznie jedynymi dwoma osobami, które rozumiały się nawzajem. To _ty_ sądziłeś, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

To nie ułagodziło Albusa. Zmrużył oczy.

- Jak mogłeś...

Severus przeciwstawił jego gorącej furii własny zimny gniew.

- Jedyną krzywdą, jaką wyrządziłem temu chłopcu, było uratowanie mu życia. Miałeś być jego mentorem, _ty_ miałeś mu pomagać, ale wybrałeś odwrócenie wzroku w inną stronę. Przeskakiwał przez twoje obręcze, postępował zgodnie z twoimi planami, uratował twój świat, a kiedy cię potrzebował, ty go zignorowałeś. Ja wiem, że on był tylko kolejnym narzędziem, ale zasługiwał na coś od ciebie. Zdradziłeś go, czego zresztą on się spodziewał. Mogłeś mu pomóc, ale zostawiłeś to mnie, więc pomogłem mu w jedyny sposób, jaki znałem. On miał zginąć na tej wojnie, Albusie, wcale nie miał żyć tak długo.

- I w ten sposób usprawiedliwiasz morderstwo!

- Posłuchaj mnie, Albusie - wysyczał Severus, prawie stykając się twarzą z twarzą dyrektora. - Zrobiłem wszystko, o co kiedykolwiek mnie poprosiłeś. Zrobiłem rzeczy, za które przez wieczność będę się smażył w piekle, podczas gdy ty będziesz siedział w raju, z łagodnym uśmiechem patrząc na świat żywych. Ale tej jednej, jedynej rzeczy nie zamierzam się wstydzić. Popełniłem błąd na polu bitwy: uratowałem Potterowi życie. A teraz, po prostu, oddałem mu to, co mu wcześniej zabrałem.

Odsunął się, patrząc z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na tego mężczyznę, który sądził, że może go oceniać, po tym wszystkim, co _sam_ zrobił Potterowi. Wiedział, że Albus był teraz jego wrogiem i spróbuje go wsadzić do Azkabanu albo zgotować mu jakiś inny paskudny los. Dawno, dawno temu zapewne zabolałoby go to, teraz jednak nie miało już znaczenia. Albus nie był człowiekiem, za jakiego Severus przez cały czas go uważał.

Zanim zostawił go samemu sobie, wykrzywił twarz w najbardziej złowrogi sposób i z prawdziwą przyjemnością zauważył, że Albus się wzdrygnął. Gdy był na szczycie schodów, spojrzał za siebie. Albus nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, gapiąc się na niego.

- I, Albusie, możesz to uznać za wręczenie mojego dwutygodniowego wypowiedzenia. - Odwrócił się z powrotem i uśmiechnął gorzko. - Nie jesteś już moim właścicielem.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
